


Jealous

by FieryRie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, LuTen, M/M, TenCas, nct - Freeform, yukten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Lucas can't bear the sight of happy Taeyong and Ten.





	Jealous

It's a bright morning, the sun's heat only warm enough for them to enjoy the day. But as idols, instead of going out to stroll Seoul, they should head directly to the building so they can continue practicing.   
  
Lucas was walking with his Kun hyung and in front of them are Taeyong and Ten who were busy watching something on the latter's phone, sharing a pair of earphones. They've been side to side since they were on the van and now their shoulders are so close to bumping with their proximity.   
  
The Thai male was laughing heartily and the intense stare that the Korean rapper was giving the former didn't escape Lucas' notice. Something within him urges him to just pass by in the middle of the two but that would be rude. He wanted to grab the Ten's hand but that would disturb the moment. His heart was hammering his chest and he didn't like the feeling at all. He dislike it when the Thai's enjoying others' company and disregard him completely, he doesn't know why.  
  
The four entered the practice room and the duo made their way into one corner still busy with the phone. Lucas pursed his lips, eyes narrowing at the sight. His next move surprised everyone as he strided over Taeyong and Ten, grabbing the latter's hand and pulled him outside. To say that the Thai was surprised was an underestimation.   
  
"Xuxi? What's the matter?," Ten asked in a soft one, trying to match Lucas' large steps even if he doesn't know where are they going. He gave Kun and Taeyong an apologetic smile before the door closes behind them.  
  
The Chinese didn't answer because he had to calm himself down first or he might spat venomous words to the other and he definitely won't like that. He lead them into a corner where no one can see them before letting go of Ten's hand. He turned to face the smaller and he almost melted when he saw the Thai's cute questioning expression. "H-hyung.."  
  
The dancer rubbed his wrist as it slightly hurt from the rapper's grip. He couldn't help but pout as he met the latter's gaze. "What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"My heart hurts, hyung," he clutched his chest as if to prove his words. "You've been ignoring me since a while ago and you're too busy with Taeyong hyung that you can't even spare me a glance. I know that you two are have been long close to each other but.. how about me?," he said, words laced with pain and betrayal. He's not used with acting like this, he's always been a ball of positive energy but what can he do? He's hurt.  
  
Ten's heart softened with the other's words. He pulled him closer and wrapped him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Xuxi~ Hyung didn't mean to make you feel that way. You know that I love you, right? Taeyong hyung have Jaehyun already so there's no need to be jealous." He leaned away a bit to take a look at his tall boyfriend. "You're so cute, you know that?"  
  
Lucas felt his cheeks burn, he knew that he can match a tomato right now. "Who said I'm jealous?! I'm not! You're making stories, hyung," he defended himself so he can somehow save his pride. He's weak when it comes to Ten and he surely can't deny it.  
  
The Thai poked the taller's cheeks, his face grinning smugly. "Really? So even if I spend time with Yongie hyung when we get back there, it would be fine for you? You won't grab me again and lead me into a dark corner and say that your heart hurts?," he teased, his eyebrows wriggling.  
  
Lucas quickly tightened their hug, locking his small boyfriend within his arms. "No way, hyung! You should only look at me! You should only spend time with me. You shoud love only.. me," he whined, swaying their bodies.  
  
Ten couldn't help but laugh at how silly the younger is. Even with his childish personality, he can really be sweet most of the time. He loved how clingy and possessive Lucas is that's why he asked Taeyong to help him make the Chinese jealous. And here they are, enjoying their sweet moment. It was always a success. "Shall I, Xuxi?"  


Lucas pulled away but still held Ten on his both shoulders. "Yes, hyung. You can't escape this fluffball because I will never let you go! I love you soooo much," he sincerely proclaimed, eyes twinkling with so much adoration for his other half.  
  
The Thai reached for the other's face, pulling him down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "And I love you so much too, Xuxi," he replied with all honesty. "Let's go back? The others might be there already."  
  
They went back to their practice room with Lucas hugging his boyfriend from the back. It made their pace go slow but both couldn't care more. They're lucky no one's there to see them at their state. As the smaller opened the door, the other members looked at them and on one side was Taeyong who was shaking his head but with a large grin on his face. He winked at Lucas which made the latter blush in embarrassment. He always fall for Ten's tricks and he's not certainly complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all ship YukTen!!


End file.
